dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball: FG - Z Rebirth Saga
Chapter 1 - Buu's Search! Welcome New Warrior Kona! The wind raced past Majin Buu's face as he rapidly soared through the sky. His cape fluttering wildly behind him, a clear purpose in mind, Buu searched with his mind for the higher power level he had felt back on the lookout. While he could now sense energy, he lacked the skill that most of the former Z fighters had possessed. Still, it would be enough this time. A sudden jolt shot through the Majin's mind as he got a clear reading on the power level in question. Stopping to confirm the direction this power emenated from, Buu looked around slowly in order to better enhance his sense. Scanning slowly and purposefully, Buu found himself looking towards Satan City. The city of his first and truest friend, Mr. Satan. The man who showed Buu ways to live beyond destruction and death. "Mr. Satan..." Buu thought aloud as he slowly floated towards the city, seemingly unaware of his own movements. Shaking his head, Buu brought himself back to full consciousness. Reaffirming himself of the present reality, Buu began flying rapidly towards Satan City. Towards what could be his new friend... --------------------- "Hurry up, Kona," a teenage girl shouted at a dark-brown haired youth, "Or you'll be late for class...again." The young man looked at the Blonde teenager. Both wore a version of the Orange Star High uniform, Kona's being a blazer and pants combo while her's was a blazer and skirt outfit. Kona sighed as he fixed his matching eyes upon the girl, watching her as she continued to stare at him in disbelief. "I'm coming, Serah," Kona replied lazily, "You don't need to rush me." Kona quickly moved over towards Serah before she began to run towards the doors to the school. Kona stopped for a moment to study the entance to the school. Once again he'd go through those doors and attend classes with his peers before leaving through those same doors to go home. As he had done most days for the past three years. Shaking his head again, he felt in his bag for something. Feeling the cover of a book, his favourite book, Kona calmly walked foward. ----------------------- "And that was how Mr. Satan defeated the monster Cell and saved the Earth," the teacher calmly stated, reading from a book, "In honour of his heroic deeds, Orange Star City was renamed after him. However, this facility kept its name as a means of paying homage to the city's past." Kona appeared to be listening intently but instead focussed on the book concealed upon the desk in front of him, the same book he had held in his bag. Looking at the book, it detailed a form of "energy" contained within all lifeforms called Ki. Apparently the author of the book, Son Gohan, had intimate knowledge and experience with the manipulation of this energy. Throughout it he mentioned, almost affectionately, a figure called Piccolo who he claimed was his mentor. Of course, Kona had heard of a King Piccolo and could scarcely imagine how someone like Gohan could've associated with someone who had been so evil. "...Kona..." the young man heard a voice call to him. Kona looked up from his reading, and quickly scanned the room. He found that all of his classmates were staring at him. The Teacher at the front of the room looked at him expectantly, a facisimlie of a smile slowly forming on his face. Kona gulped quite loudly as his situation dawned upon him. "I'll be seeing you after class again." ---------------------- Buu hovered just above Orange Star High as he fixated upon the power level within. Through the slits that were his eyes, Buu studied the structure intently. "Stong one in there," Buu thought aloud, "Buu must get for Arcus." Nodding his head, the Majin landed in front of the school. As he did, the bell rang and several students ran right out of the building, as if they were waiting for that exact moment to run out. A pair of girls quickly ran past before stopping quickly to examine Buu. "Is that Mr. Buu?" the first asked curiously. "It can't be him," the second replied, "He'd have to be over a hundred years old at least!" Buu examined the girls as they continued this exchange. Normally Buu would've confirmed the firsts suspicions. Normally he would've tried to make some new friends. But this wasn't time for normalities. Buu merely walked forward through the doors, brushing past Serah as he went. ------------------------- Kona continued to write out the text prescribed by his teacher, in English, while she sat nearby and watched him, his favourite book held firmly in her hand. This had become something of a regular occurence, especially since Kona had taken an interest in the battles of the past. And she was getting sick of it. "Just...stop there," the teacher said with a sigh, "I know this exercise doesn't mean anything to you anymore." Kona continued for another sentence, only to pulled back by his collar for his efforts. "WHEN I TELL YOU TO STOP, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO STOP!!" Kona took a few moments to catch his breath. He was always surprised at his teacher's strength in these situations. She sighed again as she looked at her winded student. "If it weren't for your interest in this," she stopped to examine the book, "you'd be almost a perfect student." Kona looked down for a moment before his eyes were fixated on the book. The Teacher looked at Kona and grinned. Without prompting, she held the book high as Kona suddenly dashed up to retrieve it. As he did, he found himself blocked by something. Leaping backwards, he examined what the obstacle in his path was. It appeared as a large, pink, rotund humanoid clad in a vest and cape with baggy white pants. Studying his opponent, he knew he was strong. Stronger than Kona was. He knew he had to try and get to his teacher and run, but some part of him felt...excited. Buu looked at Kona, seemingly examining every inch of him before childishly smiling wide. "You strong," Buu stated happily, "You come with Buu!" Kona was taken aback for a moment until he noticed his teacher leaping towards Buu, a flying kick at the ready. "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE," She roared, "BUT NO ONE'S TAKING MY STUDENT ANYWHERE!" She delivered the kick right into the cheek of Buu, only to rebound off him harmlessly, not even a mark being left of the gum-like creature. "Ms. Terumi!" Kona yelled as he leapt forward and caught his teacher midflight. Landing, he placed her down gently before looking at Buu fiercely. "Let's take this outside," Kona stated angrily while gesturing backwards, "So we don't break anything." Buu laughed happily as he nodded in agreement. Kona led Buu out of the room to the back of the school. ------------------------ Kona stared down Buu on the school's baseball field, the Majin standing at the batting position while Kona stood on the pitcher's mound. Buu hadn't stopped smiling happily since they left the classroom. Ms. Terumi stood a distance away, clutching the book Kona treasured so greatly. The youth reached behind him to retrieve something from the back of his belt; a pair of knuckless gloves made from some unknown material. It was soft, but strong and it always fit Kona's hand perfectly. Donning them, Kona assumed a fighting stance. Buu raised his hand into his stance in response, still laughing happily to himself. Faster than anyone would have expected from a boy his age, Kona dashed forward delivering a punch to Buu's face, his fist sinking into a dent left on the creature's body by the force of the attack. He followed this up with a similar barrage of attacks all across Buu's body, each leaving similar dents, before leaping backwards. Kona watched Buu intently. In horror he realised that Buu hadn't shifted from his position, nor had he stopped laughing. He then watched as all the signs of damage dissappeared from Buu's body altogether. That didn't even faze him, Kona thought in horror, which means physical attacks won't work on him. So I guess I'll try this instead... Kona held both his hands in front of him, connecting at the wrists with his fingers outstretched. Begining to growl, leading into a grunt, Kona attempted to focus his Ki into his palms. In truth, he'd never tried this away from home, but he had no choice. Small bolts of lightning danced around his hands as a small orb of light appeared in his palms. This orb grew and grew as the lightning intensified until it could no longer be contained within his hands. Pulling his hands back a bit, Kona yelled. "BURST BULLET!" With that Kona shot his arms to their full length and the Ki Blast flew from his hands towards Majin Buu. Ms. Terumi stared at her student in shocked amazement as he replicated something the world had long dismissed as 'tricks' and 'light shows'. The Ki Blast rocketed towards Buu, who grinned as he did nothing to dodge the attack and instead took it head on. As soon as the blast connected, it exlpoded as Buu yelled in surprise. A huge cloud of dust was kicked up by the explosion. Ms. Terumi ran towards Kona, who had since returned his hands to his sides. He began to breath heavily, the toll of the attack apparent. Just as Ms. Terumi reached his side, something shot out from the cloud. Before anyone could react, Buu stood behind Kona, he grin wide on his cheeks. Without another word, Buu brought his hand down in a quick chop to the base of Kona's neck. In an instant, blackness overtook Kona as he collapsed into Buu's other arm. Buu laughed for a moment as Ms. Terumi screamed. "Don't worry, nice lady," Buu said in a somewhat comforting tone, "Stong kid is going to be fine. Buu just taking him to good friend Arcus to make him really strong!" With that Buu held Kona under his arm and took to the sky. Ms. Terumi froze in that moment as she could do nothing but watch as Buu flew away with her student. Falling to her knees, she looked in her hand and saw that she was still clutching the book she had conviscated. Opening it, she looked at the first image she could see. And there she saw it; a picture of a black haired man in an orange coloured gi projecting a large beam of energy from his hands. The image of Goku. ----------------------- Flying at full speed, Buu looked again at the unconscious youth under his arm. Buu smiled with truer happiness than he'd felt in long time. Sure he'd have to go to sleep soon, but when he woke up he knew that this boy would be a lot stronger. Strong enough even, perhaps, to give Majin Buu a run for his money. "Buu leaving everything to you," Buu said calmly, "So don't go messing things up while Buu's asleep!" Chapter Two - Meet Guardian Arcus! The Training Begins! Kona felt heavy. Heavy and dizzy. Moreso than he had ever thought possible as he began to regain the feeling in his body. He had yet to open his eyes yet his other senses, especially touch, had slowly begun to return to him. He could feel that wherever he was, it was cool and open. He could hear wind as it blew somehwere below him. He could feel a cold pavement beneath him and the warmth of the sun upon his body. Straining himself, the young man slowly forced his eyes open. However he was met with both blurriness and glaring light as his eyes slowly adjusted and his brain caught up with the information being fed to it. Upon regaining full use of his vision, Kona began to slowly check the usuability of all of his limbs. He gently shifted his legs and feet with slowly twitching his fingers while sliding his arms slightly. He also wiggled his toes for good measure, finding them to be working perfectly as well. Slowly and purposefully, Kona began to sit himself upright. Scanning his surroundings, he saw that he appeared to be on a large circular platform of some kind, with several gardens and one large palace-like structure resting atop it. Looking up and arround, he could see no clouds to conceal the sun, which shone brightly down upon the white tiles that made up his present location. Looking over to the edge, Kona saw a humanoid figure clad in a white robe and blue scarf. He held in his hand a worn staff. He peered over the edge of the platform, intently gazing at the world below. Next to his stood another figure, this one at least a head shorter. But while the first figure had green skin, this one was black. He wore an outfit resembling those of storybook arabian costumes. Looking over his shoulder, this second figure seemed to smile at the sight of Kona sitting upright. "Look, Arcus," the figure said, "the boy that Majin Buu brought back has finally awoken!" Arcus turned and looked directly at Kona. The namekian smiled. "Try to contain yourself just a little, Mr. Popo," Arcus happily replied, "We don't want to scare him off." Kona leapt to his feet as Arcus began to approach him. Kona assumed a fighting stance, to the namekian's surprise, only to be caught off guard as Mr. Popo seemingly teleported behind him. "Too slow," Popo taunted playfully as he flicked the back of Kona's head, causing the youth to stumble forward. He felt dull pain echo through his head from the contact point, but this soon faded as Kona steadily breathed. Popo's smile widened a little at seeing Kona still standing. "Not bad," Popo complimented, "Even Goku wouldn't have stood after that the first time he came to The Lookout." Popo nodded in some form of a approval as Kona looked again at Arcus, barely two meters from him. "Please forgive us for not giving you a formal invitation up here," Arcus said apologetically, "But we didn't really have time and Buu has always been a little...blunt." Kona lowered his guard but continued to eye the Namekian. From the corner of his eyes he saw Mr Popo move back to the side of Earth's young guardian. "Allow me to introduce myself properly," Arcus continued in a polite manner, "I'm Arcus, the guardian of Earth. And this is Mr. Popo, who helps me manage the lookout." Mr. Popo bowed to Kona respectfully, who couldn't help but bow back in reply. "I-I'm Kona Hikami," Kona replied, "If I may ask, why am I here? And what was that monster that I fought at my school?!" Arcus gestured for Kona to calm down a little. "That 'monster' is Majin Buu," Arcus answered, "And he brought you here because I wanted him to." Kona nodded while gritting his teeth a little in frustration. "And before you ask why again," Arcus continued, "It was for a very good reason." Kona calmed down a little as he prepared to listen to the guardian's explanation. "You see, despite my title as Guardian of Earth," Arcus explained patiently, "There are a lot of things in the Universe that are stronger than me. Like Buu, for example. As such, as Guardian, it is my job to find and train Warriors to aid in the defence of Earth." "The Z Fighters..." Kona muttered to himself, however Arcus nodded when he heard this. "Yes, the Z Fighters," Arcus replied, "Buu is the very last of the Z Fighters and he has to go into hibernation for at least a year in order to replenish his immense power. As such, I asked him to bring the strongest person he could readily find here so that they may be trained and become a member of the new Z Fighters." Kona nodded, his eyes widened, at this revelation. Reflecting on his favourite book, Kona realised that Gohan must have been one of these Z fighters and had chosen to conceal it so that people wouldn't realise just how dangerous the universe really was. "Truth be told," Mr Popo added, "We were watching your attempts at fighting Buu and were genuinely surprised you managed to employ a Ki attack on him, which means your power is more than just physical strength." Kona relfected on his brief encounter with Buu. It had taken him the better part of a year to even project Ki outside his body before managed to develop the Burst Bullet. And it didn't have any effect on Buu. He gently bit his bottom lip. Arcus picked up on Kona's doubt and moved quickly to ease it. "Don't beat yourself up over losing to Buu," Arcus reassured, "He wasn't known as the Terror of the Universe for no reason. No one was expected to be as strong as he was straight away. But," Arcus paused to smile, "that doesn't mean you can't become that strong." Kona looked at Arcus hopefully. "Before you can be recognised as a true Z Fighter," Arcus continued in an overly dramatic tone, "Mr Popo and I shall train you to defend the Earth!" Kona could barely contain his joy at hearing his dreams slowly coming true before his very eyes. "When do we begin?" Kona asked in an ecstatic tone. Arcus nodded to Mr Popo, who nodded in reply. He walked away from Arcus before beckoning to Kona. "Your first lesson begins now," Popo stated calmly, "Come at me with your full power and show me what you're capable of." Kona nodded as he closed his eyes and began to breath slowly, calmly, gently tapping into the power within. He felt his Ki rise and flow through his body as his muscles readied themselves to fight. Opening his eyes, he charged at Popo, the air rushing past him as he threw first he left fist and then his right at the strange humanoid. However, Kona was caught off guard when Popo effortlessly stopped these punched with his palms. Gnashing his teeth, Kona let loose a barrage of punches at the man, only for Popo to block each and every one as easily as breathing. Kona threw one more punch, which Popo brushed aside, only to brick up his left foot and deliver a kick to the side of the custodian's head. Popo yelped in suprises as the blow sent him flying sidewards. However, he managed to regain his balance and landed gently on his feet. Kona however had not been idle in the precious seconds he'd gained. While Popo had been airborne, Kona had begun to gather his ki into his right hand, manifesting it as a small energy ball that he held in his palm. Grinning, Kona flung this energy ball at Popo with all his might. Popo saw the attack coming. Kona watched as the distance closed...and then saw Popo simply swat it away with minimal effort. Popo then seemingly disappeared before appearing before Kona. The black humanoid threw his own punch at Kona, who struggled to deflect it only for Kona to be hit by the second and sent sprawling onto his back. "Good, very good," Popo stated, "You have fine combative instincts and you know how to make, and take advantage of, any opening. You also implemented a Ki attack into you plans, even though I managed to deflect it." Popo looked at Arcus, who stood patiently nearby, before returning his gaze to Kona, who had since stood back up. "If I had to give it a number," Popo calmly continued, "I would put your power at Fifteen hundred. Promising, considering how little real training you've had." Arcus nodded at Popo's assessment. Kona nodded as well, understanding all he was being told. "That's enough for now," Popo said as he gestured for Kona to relax, "I'll be able to plan your training almost entirely based upon this single exchange. I'll show you to where you'll be living while you're training with us." Kona nodded and began to follow Popo towards the palace-like structure that dominated the lookout. Arcus watched as the youth left, with a smile upon his face. He's really something, Arcus thought joyfully, perhaps he might even to able to reach Vegeta or even Goku's level soon enough. At least I know Earth just might have a future, even without Buu. Arcus looked up at the sky as his smile widened. Wouldn't you agree, Goku? Chapter 3 - The Training Continues! The History Revealed! Without any effort at all, Mr. Popo deflected Kona's punch. Unswayed, Kona followed up with a kick to Popo's side, only for the black humanoid to stop this attack as well. Popo smiled somewhat, only for Kona to quickly throw a punch at Popo's face. A punch that connected. "Oh!" Popo exclaimed as he slide backwards, his hands covering his face to protect against another attack. Kona quickly rushed at Popo while throwing another strike, this one aimed at Popo's belly. Popo recovered from his shock and managed to catch this punch, only to be kicked in the side by Kona. However, Popo did not flinch and instead threw his own punch in reply, this strike finding its march upon Kona's chest. The youth flew back before regaining his balance. However Popo was already upon him, a flick to the forehead unleashed as Kona fell backwards. Landing on his rear, Kona had to shake his head to regain his senses. Looking up, he saw the outstretched hand of Popo. "Very good," Popo said in a complimentary fashion, "You've improved somewhat and your instincts are becoming much sharper." Kona reached out and took hold of the attendants hand and was quickly lifted to his feet. "Though we still need to polish your technique, I believe you're ready to progress to the next stage of the training." Popo looked over to Arcus, who had been watching the session intently. Kona had been with them for five days now, and he and Mr. Popo had been training quite heavily during those days. Though Kona's strength had not grown too much, his raw skill had grown under Popo's guidance. Arcus, seeing Popo looking at him, walked over to the pair. "Before his passing," Arcus said calmly, "Piccolo taught me a technique he used when he was first training Gohan. I think now is the time for me to use it upon you." Arcus pointed a finger at Kona. He tip began to glow lightly as a gentle humming pervaded the air. Soon a small beam of energy shot forth from the Namekian's finger, eveloping Kona briefly. As the glow faded, the basic karate Gi Kona had been wearing was replaced instead with a short-sleeved white gi. Underneath this was a black shirt. Kona's boots were also black with a white trim. His gloves remained unchanged, for he had explained to Popo and Arcus that they were his grandfather's gloves and they held incredible sentimental value to the youth. Adoring the back of the Gi was the kanji for "the begining" adorned upon its back in a navy blue colour. After standing for a few seconds in his new gear, Kona fell to his knees. "What the hell? This stuff is heavy!" Kona exclaimed, surprised at the weight of his outfit. Popo laughed gently. "This, my student, is the next stage of your training," Popo explained, "You will learn to move around in that weighted gear at all times. You will be able to fight in that gear, fly in that gear and even undertake severe training while wearing that gear. The sheer weight of it will aid in increasing your strength immensely. And when you take it off," Popo paused as a smile crept onto his face, "Your strength and speed will go through the roof." Kona looked at Popo, understanding the basic concept somewhat. But still, it was heavy. Kona struggled to his feet slowly, only for Popo to punch him and send him sprawling backwards onto his rear. "Soon enough, you will be able to dodge that attack," Popo replied, "Before hitting back with one of your own." Breathing heavily from the exertion, Kona leapt back to his feet before assuming a fighting stance. ------------------------- Kona sat near the edge of the lookout, as he watched the sun begin to dip low across the horizon. Here, Kona had to admit, the sunset was truly a marvel to be beheld. A symphony of colour pervaded the twilight filled sky, each complimenting one another to create a natural masterpiece. If only I'd paid more attention in art class, I might be able to capture this moment, ''Kona mused to himself, ''But then again, I doubt I'd make a good job of it. Kona looked up as he heard footsteps approaching him. There stood Arcus, a sollemn look upon his face. He studied the sunset even more intently than Kona had before looking down at the boy. The guardian then smiled before seating himself next to the young warrior. "This is probably one of the best parts of living up here," Arcus said casually, "With no clouds obstructing them, the sunset and dawn will never fail to dissapoint in their beauty." "Though, when the light passes through or reflects off a cloud," Kona rebutted playfully, "There's a certain charm to it as well." Kona resumed looking at the sunset. "But you're right," he continued, "Until I came here, I never appreciated sunsets like this before." Closing his eyes, Kona tried to focus his senses. He relaxed himself as he attempted to feel the Ki of everyone who went about their business upon Earth's surface. While he couldn't identify anyone particularly unique at the moment, he felt as if his mind was gently passing through a layer of sand, each grain brushing against him ever so softly. "Hey, Arcus," Kona began, "What happened to all of the Z Fighters?" Arcus looked at Kona seriously, a mixture of shock and fulfilled expectation expressed upon the Namekian's face. "I mean, why is Buu the only one left?" Arcus looked down as he tried to think of how to explain everything. Then Kona asked that question. "What happened to Goku and Dende?" Arcus stood up suddenly and began to walk off towards the main structure upon the lookout. Kona felt as if he offended his new friend somewhat, only to feel relieved as Arcus beckoned for Kona to follow him. The youth leapt to his feet, taking a moment to gain his balance from the weighted gear, before following Arcus. ----------------------- Arcus led Kona to a small chamber within the lookout. The champer was circular with seven dragon figurines spaced evenly around the room. In the centre was a small dais with another figurine, this one different from the others, largely due to the eyes. With those on the wall had yellow gems in their eye sockets, this ones were blue. And dotted around this central figure were seven azure orbs, each emblazone with a number of stars from one to seven. Kona looked at them curiously, only to be dissuaded by the gaze of Arcus. "Fifty years ago," Arcus began to explain, "Pan, Goku's granddaughter, passed away of old age. It wasn't long after that when Goku and Vegeta seemed to get closer than usual. After one disscussion, it seemed that Vegeta had become much more sollemn, depressed even. After that, he and Goku left for space." Kona looked at Arcus, confused, "However, only Vegeta returned," Arcus continued, "It seems that the life essence that had been granted to Goku by the Old Kai had left Goku with a shorter lifespan than he was due and he wanted to let Vegeta and him settle their rivalry before he passed away and couldn't be revived again. It was after that Piccolo brought me to Earth." Kona found an ornate chair for himself and Arcus each, resting between figurines, and brought them over so that he and the guardian might be seated. "Dende, who was the guardian at the time, took me under his care. He served as my mentor and taught me many things, including his healing technique. For a while, there was peace. But then, they came." Arcus paused as he looked skyward. "Saiyans. It seems that Frieza underestimated the number of Saiyan 'homeworlds' and had missed one. They somehow managed to hide themselves from the Planet Trade Organisation until Frieza was destroyed. News of Goku's passing, and Vegeta's survival, must have reached them and soon an entire colonisation force was upon us. They intended to conquer Earth for Vegeta, but he would have none of it. However, for a time, they remained upon Earth in secluded areas so that they wouldn't disrupt the general populace. "But their desire for combat would not be denied and soon Piccolo had to step in. Before Vegeta arrived to stop them, the saiyans killed him. Dende demanded that Vegeta take them off planet, to which he surprisingly agreed. However, while most followed their prince loyally, a few of them led by an absolutely monstrous saiyan named Turles, who looked almost exactly like Goku, remained behind and attempted to conquer Earth for themselves. With Vegeta gone, Buu in hibernation and no Warriors strong enough to oppose Turles and his band, Dende took drastic measures. Using his full power, he created these." Arcus gestured to the orbs in front of him and Kona. "The Azure Dragon Balls," Arcus continued, "They are infinitely more powerful than the originals and with them, Dende was able to banish Turles to another dimmension. However, the price for creating such powerful items was high. In order to strengthen the Eternal Dragon within as much as he did, Dende had sacrifice almost all his remaining life force. Before he died, he passed Guardianship and possession of the Dragon Balls over to me so that they would not be destroyed at his passing." Kona looked at Arcus, who had began to cry softly as the memories renewed themselves in his mind. The youth moved a hand to the Namekian's shoulder in order to comfort him, which the guardian gratefully accepted. "I'm sorry Arcus," Kona said apologetically, "I didn't mean to-" Arcus cut Kona off with a sudden smile. "It's alright, my friend," Arcus interupted, "You needed to know eventually, and now seemed as good a time as any." Arcus wiped the tears from his eyes before standing up. "You'd best be off to bed," Arcus stated, his composure regained, "I'm sure Mr. Popo has some really grueling training planned for tommorrow and you'll wanted to be well rested for it." Kona nodded as he stood up and left the room, Arcus watching his every step as he left. --------------------------- Ms. Terumi lay awake in her bed, clad only with a white singlet and pink panties. A number of empty bottle littered her unusually untidy room. Atop her bedside table rested a partially drained bottle of alchohol...and the book Kona so greatly treasured. While she hadn't lost her job due to Buu's actions, she was on suspension due to 'health reasons'. Sitting up, her head banging from a migraine, she reached again for the bottle of alchohol, only to pause as she saw Kona's book. Reaching out for it, she could only think of the danger her student must be in. "Kona," Ms Terumi said quietly to herself, "Where are you?" Chapter 4 - The Conclusion of Training! Go Forth, Kona! Kona stood across from Mr. Popo, facing his mentor in a battle stance upon the 'courtyard' of the Lookout. It had been over a month since Kona had first been brought here by Majin Buu and during that time Kona had undergone intense training under the tutelage of Mr. Popo. When he had arrived, the black humanoid had rated Kona's power level at roughtly fifteen hundred. Now, it was time for another assessment. "Kona, my student," Mr. Popo said calmly, "At the end of this session, I shall judge how far you've grown and whether or not you're ready for the true test of your abilities that Arcus has planned for you." Kona nodded in reply. Mr. Popo then took his own battle stance and stood ready. "Very well, then," Mr. Popo responded, "We can begi-" Mr. Popo failed to complete his sentence for he was interupted by a figure kicking him in the side. Arcus looked on in amazement as Popo flew sidewards from the force of the blow before facing this interloper. Kona looked on shocked at the figure before him, a black haired, slender woman that he knew all too well. Instead of her usual white shirt and black pants, she was wearing a black jacket over a white T-Shirt and dark blue jeans. She also wore a pair of black boots and gloves that Kona recognised as that of a Martial Artist. Slung over her shoulder was a familiar napsack, and inside Kona caught a glimpse of it...his most treasured book. "NO ONE LAYS A FINGER ON MY STUDENT AND GETS AWAY WITH IT, CREEP!" Ms. Terumi yelled at Popo as she assumed a fighting stance of her own. However she breathed heavily, clearly exhausted from some recent activity. Had she climbed Korin's tower, even partway, to get here? Kona knew these questions were best saved for another time, as Mr. Popo had stood back up and casually stared at Ms. Terumi. Kona knew all to well how strong Mr. Popo was...and how badly outmatched Ms. Terumi happened to be. "Ms. Terumi, please wait," Kona implored, "You can't fight Mr. Popo! He's-" Ms. Terumi gasped as she heard Kona refer to Mr. Popo with even a hint of respect. Dropping her guard to face Kona, she clearly looked hysterical. "WHY'RE YOU CALLING HIM 'MR', KONA?" Ms. Terumi bawled, "HE'S WORKING WITH THAT PINK MONSTER WHO KIDNAPPED YOU!" She paused for a second before snapping her fingers. "I know what's happened, you poor boy," Ms. Terumi said sadly as she rushed over to Kona, holding his shoulders, "You've got Stockholm Syndrome! You've been up here so long that now they've brainwashed you!" Arcus watch on in stunned silence as this woman continued to go on about how Kona was a prisoner and Mr. Popo was clearly using him for his own ends. Popo however, walked over to Ms. Terumi, gently tapping her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am," Mr. Popo politely interjected, "But Kona and I had a sparring match going on, and I'd really like to resume-" "STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Ms. Terumi yelled as she threw a right hook at Popo. She then gasped in horror as Popo effortlessly caught the punch, with a giggle. "My, my, you're quite strong for an Earthling," Popo commented, "But I assure you, if you just listen for a moment we will be able to explain everything in a calm and mature manner. Then you'll understand everything." Ms. Terumi was reluctant to listen, but did so as Arcus came over and explained everything that had transpired over the last month. Buu being sent to find a new Z Fighter, Kona training with Popo and the need for an active defender of Earth to be present. Ms. Terumi nodded throughout, a frown firmly upon her face and Kona thought that she wouldn't be willing to cooperate. "So, that's the whole story," Arcus concluded, "I'm sorry that you got so worried and your job was put at risk, but we had little choice in the matter. We simply couldn't leave the planet defenceless." Ms. Terumi stood up, eyeing the Namekian with a mixture of frustration and mistrust. Kona worried for a second Ms. Terumi would react violently and he didn't know what would happen then. "Normally, I'd say that this had be a dream and that nothing you've said is real," Ms. Terumi said in a low tone, "But I read a book and that's how I found this place. And that's how I know you're not lying." Ms. Terumi bowed before Popo and Arcus. "Please, fogive me, Arcus-Sama." Arcus laughed nonchalantly. "It's alright, Ms. Terumi," Arcus replied, "If anything, the fact you've gotten here is most opportune. Your devotion to what you believe is right and determination are the kind of qualities we need in a Z Fighter. And if you're willing," Arcus stood forward with an outstretched hand, "Once this match is done, we can train you to be just that." Ms. Terumi moved to accept the guardian's hand, but pulled back at the last second. "I want to help defend the Earth," Ms. Terumi answered, "But I can't make any guarantees I'll be able to be there ALL the time." She paused and looked at Kona. "But I'll do what I can." Arcus applauded before leading her to where he had been standing previously. Kona and Popo resumed their stances at their prevous locations as the sparring match resumed. Unlike their previous matches, Popo made the first move, disappearing before dashing forward towards Kona. Kona grinned as he vanished, leaving an image of himself in his wake. Popo was not fooled and turn around and threw a punch, only to strike another afterimage of Kona. This genuinely surprised Popo who searched around for the youth. Kona the struck from above, delivering a flying kick which sent Popo sprawling backwards. The figure picked himself up, before cupping his hands in front of him. A ball of bright energy gathered in Popo's palms and he moved the cupped hands to his sides. "Kamehameha!" Popo yelled as he thrusted his hands forward and fired a large energy wave at Kona. The youth recognised the power of the attack and dodged out of the way. He then saw Popo boosting towards him at high speed, forcing Kona on the defensive. The humanoid unleashed a barrage of punches at the youth, Kona fending them off with a speed and precision unknown to Popo. Undettered, Mr. Popo threw his own kick, only for Kona to catch it in his hands. Before Popo could attack again, Kona began to spin around in midair before throwing Popo towards the Lookout. Mr. Popo managed to regain his balance and managed to soften his landing to prevent damage to the Lookout itself. Popo smiled as he watched Kona floating in the air, his stance and guard both raised. "Impressive," Popo commented, "I see you've mastered the flight technique now." "I had a good instructor," Kona replied, "Too bad I have to beat him now." Kona now raised his hands and cupped them in a fashion familiar to Ms. Terumi. Lighting danced around Kona as soon an orb of light appeared in his hands and grew both faster and larger than Ms. Terumi rememberred it being. Grinning, Kona aimed this attack at Mr. Popo, who stared in disbelief at the energy gathered. Readying himself, Popo prepared to stop the attack. "BURST CANNON!" Kona yelled as he shot the energy ball forward. It flew through the air faster than Ms. Terumi could track, arriving in Popo's hands before long, sending Mr. Popo sliding back rapidly from the force of the attack. Popo panicked somewhat as he realised that this attack could do some serious damage if he didn't get rid of it soon. Mustering his strength, Popo managed to hurl it skywards before it exploded in the air with tremendous force. Ms. Terumi stuggled to remain standing the wake of the attack, however Arcus supported her. As Popo looked to where Kona had been, he saw only an afterimage before getting kicked in the side of the head by the youth. Popo flew sidewards, barely managing to regain his footing before Kona was upon him again with another attack, this time a feinted right hook followed by a true left punch. Popo saw threw the gambit and manged to block the attack while stopping a follow-up knee with his own leg. Popo attempted to headbutt Kona, but the youth flipped backwards before blocking an incoming barrage of attacks from Popo. Both figures leapt away from each other before beginning to stare each other down. The tension in the air was intense. Ms. Terumi had never witnessed a fight like this, and found it hard to believe that Kona had grown this much in one month. She stopped to think how far she could go herself under the tutelage of Popo or how far Kona could go if he trained with him longer. She shuddered in horror at the connotations of this revelation, as the last vestige of her old reality collapsed before her. And then she realised just how dangerous the universe must be if Arcus was unsure of Popo's ability to defend the Earth. The tension of the moment was ended as Kona now rushed a Popo, creating an afterimage to precede his true attack. However, Popo saw through this gambit and managed to stop Kona from shoulder charging him. Kona, in turn, prevented Popo from landing a retaliatory strike in the chest. Kona then attempted to kick Popo, but the black figure managed to block this before landing a kick on his own and sending Kona sliding backwards. However, the youth recovered managed to land a right hook to the side of Popo's face. Kona leapt back just as Popo recovered, dodging a kick intended to send him flying skywards. Before Kona could attack again, Popo relaxed and raised a hand in a signal to stop. Kona in turn relaxed his stance and stood still. "Very well done indeed, my young friend," Popo said happily, unfazed from the fight, "You have improved tremendously. As it stands, I would put your power with no restraints and nearly three thousand, twice what you came here with, and now you have the techniques to use it." "Thank you, Mr. Popo," Kona replied, "But I do have one question." Arcus looked surprised at this. Kona had never question Popo after a sparring match. "That technique you used," Kona continued, "It was a Kamehameha Wave. Why didn't you teach me to use it?" Popo laughed. "Because it was not my technique to teach nor was it a priority as you already had a skill of your own," Popo replied, "During your training you demonstrated your own technique, the Burst Bullet. Though it lacked potency, due your inexperience, the concept behind it was solid. A harmful energy ball that would detonate after a set period of time, even if the attack was stopped, so as to ensure the target takes some damage. I could have taught you the Kamehameha, but instead chose to help you polish that technique into a much more usuable," Popo looked at Ms. Terumi for a moment to reaffirm her reaction to the technique, "and potent ability." Kona nodded in reply, accepting the wisdom behind Popo's method. Kona had to admit that refining his own technique would've cost less time than learning and mastering an all new one. "With that said, and all things considered, I deem you ready for the next phase of your training," Popo continued, "However, this is one phase you must undertake...alone." Kona and Ms. Terumi gasped. Arcus stepped forward to stand next to Mr. Popo, facing Kona. "Yes, my friend," Arcus said calmly, "You next trial must be undertaken on your own, but you will be much the richer because of it." Arcus paused for a moment. "Before his departure," Arcus continued, "and with the aid of the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi, Goku left behind three scrolls which detailed how to perform three of his techniques." Kona listened intently to Arcus, soaking up every word the guardian spoke. "Firstly, an addaptation of Roshi's own signature technique; The Super Kamehameha. Second, the skill from which one may draw forth their true potential for a time; The Kaioken. And finally, the skill from which one may draw upon the power of everything around them and even across the reaches of space; The Spirit Bomb." "All three scrolls have been hidden, so as to test those who sought their power," Popo stated, "However, as things stand, you will only be able to access two of them at this time; The Super Kamehameha and the Kaioken. The Spirit Bomb was deemed too powerful to be used by even top-class fighters and thus was in the care of the Kais, beyond the grasp of common mortals." "Your final test, Kona," Arcus continued intently, "Is to find and master both the Super Kamehameha and the Kaioken within one of Earth's years." Kona took a moment to fully understand the situation before realising just what this meant. He quickly became excited even at the notion of mastering these techniques within ten years, let alone one. Tapping his staff upon the ground, Arcus conjured a large hourglass with a pendant. Simultaneously, a medallion with a glowing hourglass symbol appeared in Kona's hand. "When this hourglass empties, and the light on your medallion has shifted position to the bottom, your year is up and you will be brought here to demonstrate what you have learned." Kona nodded at this important detail. "You will be given two nights to prepare," Popo said, "After that, your time will begin to elapse. If you leave early, the timer starts early. I suggest you prepare wisely." "And one more thing," Arcus said in a friendly tone, "When you draw near the resting place of one of these scrolls, the pendant will begin to pull towards it. Otherwise, lines of light around the edges will point you in the direction of the closest scroll, but only when it is placed upon the ground." Kona nodded again at his instructions. Kona then bowed and walked towards the palace entrance. Ms. Terumi attempted to follow, but was stopped by Popo for her initial sparring match. ------------------------- Meanwhile, in a secluded village, a single figure prayed at a small, plain shrine adorned with a single figurine in the image of the eternal dragon. This figure was blue-haired, young, slender and feminine. A girl not that different in age to Kona. However, she was clad in outfit that most would consider peculiar. She wore white, sleeveless top, with a small, see-through skirt, just below to the back. She wore what most would consider a pair of black panties and a pair of small white shoes. As she knelt there praying, the eyes upon the Dragon figurine glowed alight for a moment. She noticed this and silently exclaimed in surprise. She soon smiled at the revelation that this signal brought. "So, the guardian has found a new chosen warrior," she mused to herself, "Which means he'll be coming here," she placed a hand upon the altar, pressing a cleverly concealed button causing it to open akin to a cupboard, revealing an ornate red scroll with gold patterns around it, "And he'll want this." Rubbing her hands gently upon the scroll, the girl closed her eyes, her smile wide upon her face. She opened her eyes and looked up. "I've got some training to do..." Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Chapter Category:Dragon Ball: FG Chapters Category:TehAngryGoombah